Three Hearts
by SavageNymph
Summary: A poem I wrote about all of the KH games  excluding Coded because I haven't played that yet .  Basically about the three main trios of Sora/Riku/Kairi, Axel/Roxas/Xion, and Terra/Aqua/Ven.  Looking for feedback thanks!


THREE HEARTS

It started with

three hearts.

And three destinies.

A boy who began with blank eyes.

A girl who held light in her heart.

A boy with darkness corroding his spirit.

It started with

two Masters.

One, who only wished

to watch his apprentices grow and flourish.

The other,

who wished for the ultimate weapon.

It started with

two boys on an island

dreaming of other worlds.

It started with

a girl bathed in the light

and a necklace filled with her future.

The blank-eyed boy set out

to save the boy who's heart

was slowly being eaten away by the darkness.

The girl with the heart of light

and the powers of a Master

followed them to the world's end.

The last night they spent

under the same stars

would be remembered only at the end.

When, in the middle of world full

of broken dreams, broken light and

dead blades,

the three friends once again

fought on the same side.

But it was

too late.

And they all fell

into oblivion.

And so the worlds

began to fall

into chaos.

And so a man began to study hearts.

And so a boy of flame and a boy of moon fell into darkness.

And so the all the worlds fell into darkness.

As the sun

dawned on a day ten years later,

on an island all ready visited,

three friends began to build a raft.

A boy who dreamt of darkness but was always in the light.

A girl who had fallen from a great distance, who held the key to the world in her heart.

A boy who would do anything to be free.

The raft was built, ready to

set sail.

But then the darkness swallowed

the island.

Yet another star fading out.

The boy who wished to be free let himself fall

into the darkness.

And the weapon meant for him

came to the boy who was always in the light.

And the girl—

she lost her heart.

The two boys,

best friends since childhood,

adventured in parallel.  
>One seeking light,<p>

the other dark.

Both seeking

the girl.

Many worlds were saved.

But not before

the dark witch gathered all of the

Princesses of Heart.

She was able to open the door to the darkness.

And the boy who longed for freedom lost his heart

to a darkness that refused to let him go.

The chosen boy—the one who

had been gifted the weapon of light.

Fought his friend,

desperate to return him from the darkness.

In the end

the chosen boy gave his heart

to the girl who had lost hers.

Only to be called back from

oblivion.

Somewhere far off

a boy awoke with blank eyes.

Many battles were fought,

and a promise was made,

until the three friends

were at the end of the world.

The boy regained his heart from the darkness,

in time to seal himself away in the place where all hearts are born.

The chosen boy had to wander

a path untaken.

And the girl was the only one

who returned home.

And so

the struggle for home

began.

And so a witch began to draw.

And so the chains of memories began to break.

And so two Replicas were born.

And so the chosen boy was locked in a white prison.

As slowly his memories were lost.

And the girl he had known so well—

the girl who was

so special to him

faded slowly.

And was replaced by a girl

with a quiet smile

and warm ocean eyes.

And so the chosen boy made a promise

the Other Promise.

The chosen boy kept this promise

even though it meant destroying

his memories.

And so the boy fell into a deep,

peaceful sleep.

While the witch with ocean eyes

drew his memories back.

Pastels inked against

pure white paper.

In this blank castle—

this white prison—

the boy who had been lost in darkness

awoke to find himself dreaming.

He, once again,

ran parallel to his friend.

He fought the darkness within him

and fought the light as well.

When the chosen boy fell asleep,

it was up to him to protect his

broken friend.

So the boy set off

on the Way To Dawn.

And so memories returned slowly.

And so memories began to leak out.

And so those without hearts began to feel.

A boy was born from darkness.

He shared the blank eyes of a boy

who had fallen into oblivion long ago.

The boy of flame grew into a man

without a heart.

And the two quickly formed a bond

no one could have imagined.

Least of all the boy of moon.

Who had grown with the boy of flame

into a man with no heart.

But what little spirit he had left

was consumed by the struggle for power.

The man of flame,

and the boy with blank eyes,

became friends.

Until the boy's eyes

were no longer blank.

(Until they,

were filled with tears

that blinded him).

A girl

joined them.

Those black-coated Nobodies

who worshipped a

heart-shaped moon.

And so the girl

once faceless, once shadowed.

Began to take form.

The anti-thesis, the inverse

to memories that,

far away,

a boy was slowly losing as he slept.

And so many sunsets

were spent on a clock tower.

With ice-creams in the hands of

the fire-filled young man.

The boy with a reflected blade.

And the girl who stole her own face.

And nothing—

not the witch,

not the Superior,

not the man in Zero,

not the boy with blinded eyes—

could ever destroy that happiness.

Because it lives on

in memories

that have been

forgotten.

And so the three friends were slowly

torn apart.

As the girl shattered into glass,

and returned to where she truly belonged

and was remembered the least.

As the boy left to search

for his true self

and found, instead,

a new self.

A new

life

and new friends.

If only for

seven days.

The last one left

was the young man of fire.

Who held a token,

a WINNER.

But was otherwise

completely alone.

And so a boy's summer vacation ended.

And so two friends were forced to fight just as they were reunited.

And so more souls faded into a boy who opened his eyes for the first time in a year.

The chosen boy awoke,

only to run,

from new enemies.

Only to start a new journey

in search of the boy who had so long ago

lost himself to the darkness.

This journey

spanned many worlds,

none of them home.

And this boy

sometimes despaired of ever seeing his friends again.

But on an island,

the girl wrote a letter

and sent into the ocean.

Only to be taken

by the man of fire,

who had long since stopped working for

the Superior.

And who know only wished to see

his best friend one more time.

After many worlds and

many battles.

The chosen boy finally fought side-by-side with the man of fire.

And the young man gave everything he had

to save his best friend who

slept inside the chosen boy.

The man of fire

died

smiling.

And the chosen boy

moved on.

After falling deep into a world

that should never had existed,

this boy found the girl

who was so special to him.

And discovered his best friend—

the one he had looked for for so long—

had changed, had taken upon the darkness that had held him so tightly once.

But the chosen boy did not care

and wept

with joy to see his greatest friends.

And the man who had

created this darkness,

all of the darkness,

died during his last

great failure.

Bringing the boy in darkness

back to his true form.

And so the three friends fought until,

once again,

the chosen boy and his best friend,

were the only ones who didn't go home.

But they fought

they fought the Superior,

they fought the darkness,

and they found the demons,

within themselves.

Until they sat on a dark beach,

listening to familiar waves.

And perhaps, they might have never returned,

if not for a girl, who called them back from the light.

And so

all the friends,

were finally home.

And so, three hearts were torn apart and were reunited only in fragmented memories.

And so, three hearts, that weren't meant to be hearts at all, were torn apart, to be reunited in

the places in between and out of the corner of other's eyes.

And so, three hearts were reunited and once again on an island of Destiny.


End file.
